Laval
jest księciem Plemienia Lwów, synem Lagravisa i bratankiem Lavertusa. Biografia thumb|left|200px|Laval W bardzo młodym wieku zaprzyjaźnił się z członkami innych plemion: Eris, Gorzanem, Rogonem, Skinnetem, Worrizem i Craggerem, który stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem. W owych czasach obu zależało przygodach, zabawie i psikusach. Cragger kwestionował to, co Laval jako Lew uznawał za przyzwoite, a Laval umiał sprawić, że Cragger śmiał się z samego siebie - co nie było łatwe ze względu na jego przerośnięte ego. Obaj byli również fanami Doma de la Woosha. Pewnego dnia, Cragger zaproponował Lavalowi zakradnięcie się do Świątyni Lwa i zobaczenie Świętego Jeziora Chi. Będąc w środku, Cragger wziął jedną kulę Chi. Mimo protestów Lavala, młody Krokodyl włóżył kulę do swojej uprzęży i wyzwolił jej moc. Cragger wybiegł ze świątyni, a Laval zaczął jechać za nim. Kiedy dotarł do Craggera, ten zaczął go atakować, dopóki nie został obezwładniony przez Lagravisa. Lwy zabrały Craggera do świątyni i wezwały jego rodziców. Zdolności i cechy thumb|right|200px|Laval używa Chi Laval to nieugięty książę z Plemienia Lwów, który musi ciągle wiele się nauczyć o roli przywódcy. Chce, aby inni uważali go za silnego i odpowiedzialnego dorosłego, ale w głębi serca jest ciągle dużym dzieckiem. Nie uważa on, aby obowiązki były ważniejsze od dobrej zabawy. Jak większość dzieci, ma niewyczerpaną ciekawość i nie może się oprzeć przed sprawdzaniem, na ile może nagiąć zasady. Może to być problemem, ponieważ dla Lwów przestrzeganie i egzekwowanie zasad jest niezwykle ważne. Bitwy o Chi sprawiły, że trochę dorósł. Książę nadal kocha przygody i zabawę, ale teraz zdaje sobie już sprawę ze swoich obowiązków i odpowiedzialności, jaka na nim ciąży oraz ceni tradycje i prawa Chimy. Świadczy o tym choćby okazana gotowość, by zapomnieć o przeszłości i zjednoczyć się z Craggerem w walce ze wspólnym wrogiem. Bronie Główną bronią Lavala jest odziedziczony po przodkach Królewski Dzielnik. Przed wyprawą do Zewnętrznych Krain otrzymał od ojca Królewską Tarczę. Przed bitwą w Jaskini Skorpionów dostał od Lavertusa Cienisty Dzielnik. Innymi broniami używanymi przez niego są: Skolder, Skroar i Źgak. Informacje o zestawie Laval w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70005 Królewski pojazd Lavala, 70010 Świątynia Chi, 70115 Turniej Speedor, 70123 Lew, 70132 Żądło Scorma, 70134 Baza Lavertusa, 70144 Ognisty pojazd Lavala oraz 70156 Walka ognia z lodem. Laval w formie figurki akcji pojawił się w zestawach 70200 Chi Laval, 66498 Chi Hyper Laval oraz 70206 Chi Laval. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jego przeznaczeniem, które zobaczył w Mgle Przeznaczenia, jest zostać prawdziwym przywódcą i wzorem dla pozostałych. *Jest zakochany w Li'Elli. Pojawienia thumb|right|200px|Laval *''Legendy Chima'' **''Legenda Krainy Chima'' **''Wielka Opowieść'' **''Serce wojownika'' **''Wycieczka'' **''Targ'' **''Atak na Orle Gniazdo'' **''Księżyc stulecia'' **''Wyścig wszech czasów'' **''Goryle w akcji'' **''Taniec Lisów'' **''Złodzieje Chi'' **''Wyprawa po Chi'' **''Krokodyle łzy'' **''Prawdziwy kłopot z fałszywym Chi'' **''Kruki kontra Orłythumb|300px|Laval trzymając w ręce ogniste CHI. **Spotkanie we mgle'' **''Laval na wygnaniu'' **''Chmura mroku'' **''Upadek Chimy'' **''Za Chimę!'' **''Wyprawa do Krain Zewnętrznych'' **''W sieci Pająka'' **''Złodziej legend'' **''Orzeł i Niedźwiedź'' **''Kieł i poświęcenie'' **''Żądło'' **''Sny o ogniu'' **''Klan lodu atakuje'' **''Zew Cavory'' **''Próba ognia'' **''Półksiężyc'' **''W ogniu walki! '' ** Na pełnym luzie ** Efekt kuli śnieżnej ** Kwestia królowania ** Na śliskiej drodze ** Artefakt ** ''Feniks wylądował'' ** Iskra nadziei ** skrzydła ** Góry Cavora] *''LEGO Legends of Chima Online'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima: Wyprawa Lavala'' *''Pościg za Chi!'' *''Po kolana'' en:Lavales:Laval Kategoria:Plemię Lwów